Egyptian Flower
by Kittychan926
Summary: The new girl in domino has joined yugi and the gang on their adventures. she begins falling for the Pharaoh himself, but her gift is becoming a problem. Will she get what her heart desires, or will her gift become a curse. YamixOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll enjoy the story, it's my second try, I'm still learning so keep it polite. I appreciate the reviews please, and thank you. Yami do you want to do the disclaimer**

**Yami: Sure why not, Kittychan926 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh just the Oc.**

**Kittychan: Teehee =^.^=**

Chapter 1: Nerd Alert

In a large house recently rented in Domino city; a family of two is settling in their new home.

On the second floor a girl with long dark brown hair is tossing and turning in bed, fighting off clowns in her dreams. Her body becoming tangled in the covers, she clutches her pillow as she mumbles "Make-up wearing freaks"

Something in her dream made her jump and she woke up in a cold sweat, she sat up and ran her hand through her thin hair. _Morning finally, took it long enough_ she looked at the calendar _Lovely it's Saturday, perfect time to sit around the house and do absolutely nothing._

As if on que her mother yelled up the staircase for her "Tara! Get your lazy butt up and dressed."

-Tara's P.O.V.-

I groaned at my mother's demand, but I did as I was told. I threw on my cream colored shorts and my pink tank top, I threw on my zebra print scarf and flower pendant, and slipped on my white tennis shoes. I straightened my hair and let it hang on my shoulders.

I looked in my mirror and thought bitterly _I look so pudgy, why can't I be skinnier._ My head hung low for a minute, but it passed when I put on my black thick framed glasses. I freaked out _Nerd alert, Major nerd alert. Oh man only I could make these look geeky._

Soon my head was even lower, but the call of pancakes broke my mood. I smiled anyway and walked downstairs calmly so that I didn't fall, being a klutz does not help me on stairs.

"Good morning honey, how are you." Mom said chipper while sipping coffee.

"I'm alright just a little bored that's all, and of course still adjusting to the whole language thing. It's not every day you switch from one language to another." I retorted

"Well you'll get used to it, and if you're bored go outside or something, make some friends." she suggested

I smiled at her, she knew I wasn't a very social person. I wasn't very good at talking to people, especially when I looked like a doofus.

"Thanks, but no thanks mom, I'm just going to hang here all day." I said in plain refusal.

She smiled and had the face that meant she was up to something "Very well then I can sit here with you and tell you stories from my childhood, with my brothers and…." She stopped, she had said everything she had needed to say.

Tara was off faster than mouse at a cat convention. When she was extremely far from home she stopped and walked around.

_Man there are way too many people around here, easy to get lost I guess. Well for anyone but me, I've never gotten lost in my life._ I thought wile jamming my hands into my pockets.

Lucky for me I had thrown a book into my bag before she left; now all I had to do was find a spot to sit and I could be at peace.

I spotted a bench under a tree where I could be relaxed; I took the spot on the far left and pulled out a history biography on some ancient rulers.

I wasn't very deep into my reading because I was distracted by the group of kids about my age heading this way. They were all smiling and laughing, I looked down._ It must be nice to have friends like that, not that I would know anyway…_

I looked up again and there was some girl with brown hair, a boy with brown hair who was really tall _Well compared to me almost everyone is tall_, There was another boy who had blonde hair and a goofy look on his face, and finally there was a boy with strange hair _Red, black, and blonde, and I thought I looked strange_ he had a weird looking necklace, it was a pyramid that was upside down.

I looked down so that they might not notice me; I was nervous and freaked that they might actually see me. I was trying to control myself but my "gift" got the better of me. The blonde boy tripped and fell forward right in front of me.

The others came running up and picked him off the ground.

"Are you ok Joey?" The smaller boy with the weird hair exclaimed

"Yeah I'm awright Yug, no problems here" He said rubbing his nervously

The brunette boy walked around in front of him and said "You really should watch where you're going Joey" in a condescending, matter-of-fact tone.

I could see the blonde boy getting angry "Oh shut it Tristan, I was watching where I was going. So don't make me come up there!"Joey yelled.

I could only look down at my book and whisper "hothead" under my breath, I laughed a little at my own remark. I thought no one even noticed me there, but the girl looked at me with her deep blue eyes and said "Hi there, sorry about Joey. He falls all the time, so don't worry about him" She smiled and I didn't look up, I think it agitated her.

"Uh, hello, girl in glasses, anyone home?" The blonde haired boy said as they all started looking at me. I looked up this time and muttered nervously "You were talking to me?"

They nodded and I said "sorry I wasn't paying any attention." I smiled shyly in order to get them to stop looking at me weird but it didn't help. The blonde hair boy got up instantly and sat beside me and said "Well the names Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire" I smiled as the girl walked in front of him and said "Stop bugging her Joey, you're making the poor girl nervous."

He looked at me and said "sorry just thought you were one cute bookworm" I blushed instantly and retreated into my book. I could hear The girl scolding Joey.

The girl smiled though and looked at me as she said "Well I'm Tea, you've already met Joey, the tall tough guy is Tristan, and..." She was interrupted by Joey "And that tri-colored shrimp is Yugi" Yugi looked annoyed at Joey but turned to face me and said "Hi, nice to meet you."

Just as I was about to introduce myself I heard my phone ring, I looked at it and said "It's my mom, one minute please?" they nodded as I answered the phone and my mom began speaking. I added simple "Yes m'am" and "Alright" and topped it off with an "I'll be there in a minute."

I looked up at them nervously, not sure what to say "Umm… I'm sorry but, I have to go right now and register for school. Please excuse me…"I scooted around the boys and turned to leave when Tea called out "What school are you going to?" I yelled back simply "I don't know"

I waved goodbye and took off running home….

-A few minutes later back at home-

"I'm home mom!" I yelled and she answered back "Hi honey" I ran into the kitchen to join her.

"How was your little walk around Domino?" I didn't feel like giving details so I vaguely said "Good."

She didn't seem to like my answer, but she didn't press the matter either. "Well I got you registered at Domino high school. And I picked up your uniform and schedule."

I looked at her questionably "And you needed me here why?" Because if I didn't, I'm not sure you'd come back." My mother said jokingly, I sighed, but she was probably right.

I smiled at her anyway and decided to retire to my room and to another night of frights in my dreams. I rested on my bed not even bothering to change my clothes. I fell asleep instantly.

Sunday went by fairly quickly, my mother was downstairs preparing my bag for school, she insisted that I relax today, so I goofed around in my room. Doing something I knew would not make my mom happy if she saw. I was practicing my gift, I don't really mean gift, I mean curse. It doesn't do anything but mess with me.

Ever since I was five, I could use my gift. Not so much use it as much as I knew it was there. My Father had become so scared that he ran off, leaving me and mom behind, Mom doesn't want to admit it but she is scared of it too. She instructed me to never use it again, so that no one else would be scared of it. Truth was that I could use….._ Shut up! _I commanded myself _don't think about it stupid, you're only going to make it worse for yourself._ I reminded myself but I couldn't resist.

I used it to turn the TV on and off, move things off my desk over to my bed, throw books across the room if I was angry enough.

I got bored with it eventually (Yes even freaks get bored with their "Gifts" at some point) and started debating whether or not she thought Taylor Launtner was smexy.

And yes, he very much is. XD

The day was ending quickly so I took my shower and had dinner and returned to my room. I opened the door and walked into my room, and I ended up kicking my desk by accident "OUCH! Holy shift, mother function"

After calming down and relaxing myself, I wandered over to my bed and laid down, I slowly fell asleep and the dreaming began.

_My eyes opened again and I was in a palace of some sort, it looked old compared to what I was used to. It kinda looked like something off the history channel. I looked at myself; my fair skin had darkened immensely and I was no longer in my modern clothes. I was now adorned in a brown long skirt and a belly shirt (Ironic, don't you think so) I had jewels covering me and small crown that fit my head. I was listening to the ramble going on before me, careful not to speak._

"_My pharaoh, this man was caught stealing from several merchants all through the city. Taking many amounts of food and similar items."_

_The man did not look up, he kept his head in the bowing position, for some reason I felt sad for him and wished I could help. Yet, I remained silent because I still had no knowledge of where I was. I turned to look beside me but I could not see the face of the pharaoh himself._

_He spoke in a voice I did not recognize "It doesn't sound like he has done anything bad just trying to feed himself, possibly someone else as well."_

_I saw the man perk up as well, he looked at the pharaoh with kind eyes, I saw no evil in them. "Send him home safely, I see he has done nothing horrible, so why punish him like he has."_

_The man bowed to the pharaoh and said thank you like a million times, he left the throne room, and me alone with the pharaoh. "Do you think I did the right thing Aurora?" I nodded and said in voice that wasn't mine "I sensed no evil from him, only sadness, and respect for you." _

_He smiled "I suppose so, you are such a wise soul." I felt myself smile as well. "Even as wise as the great pharaoh himself." I teased playfully, he returned it with another smile though I couldn't see his face._

I woke up again and in the middle of the night. I was confused about my dream, "I really need to stop dreaming about history. No wonder people think I'm a nerd." I laughed to myself.

I tried to relax as I laid my head down again, not even noticing my pendant was shining….

**OK not bad for a start, but I need some interesting ideas please! I would appreciate it big time. I would big time love it please….=^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hey I'm back and ready to rock, I'll do my best to keep updating. I'm working at it but I would luv some reviews. Thanks =^.^=**

**Chapter 2: New friends and new duels**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock it was going insane. I hit the snooze button and sat up. My nightmares hadn't been helping me any, so I was exhausted.

I got up out of bed and threw on the stupid uniform I had to wear to my new school. A blue skirt and a pink jacket over a white shirt and I'm hating it and dreading to be seen in it.

I pulled my hair into pig-tails and put contacts in; I couldn't stand being seen without them during the week. I felt so lame with my glasses on and I didn't like it.

I heard my mom yell up the stairs for me to come down. I yelled back and said I was almost done. I fixed my pendant and took one more look in the mirror. I sulked about my appearance for a moment, then looked at the clock and took off.

"Hi mom" I remarked as I grabbed my bag. "Gotta go, I'll see you later." I grabbed a muffin and sprinted out the door.

I ran as fast as I could and nearly tripped. I rounded the corner and collided with someone. I was knocked on my butt and dropped all my stuff. I rubbed my head and shyly looked up.

I saw Yugi looking at me, a blush crossing his face. I felt my face turn red; I turned head away from his and stammered "Ohhh I'm sorry, my mistake."

"NO, I-I'm sorry it was my fault. Here let me help you up." He reached out and shook my head.

"Oh I'm alright, thanks anyway." I mumbled as I stood up.

He bent down and started picking up my books and my glasses fell out of my bag. He instantly recognized the glasses by how he looked at me.

"Hey, you're that girl from the bench!" Yugi exclaimed. I looked away and said quietly

"Nope**,** sorry, wrong girl. I've never seen you before in my life." His face fell when I denied knowing him.

"Are you sure? I swear I know you." He insisted, I smiled and grabbed the rest of the books and stood up.

I leaned in and whispered**,** "I'm sure Yugi." I winked and walked away.

-Yugi's P.O.V.-

_**What was that about Yugi?**_ Yami asked confused,

_I'm not entirely sure; she is interesting_ Yugi commented via their mind link. Yugi began walking to school.

He ran into his friends and they walked with him on his way to school.

"Whatcha thinking about Yug?" Joey asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah Yugi, are you ok?" Tea asked, sharing Joey's concern.

"Yeah I just ran into that girl we met, the one with the glasses." Yugi revealed without thinking. Everyone gawked at me**;** I could see a million questions in their eyes.

"Really Yugi, you did? Are you sure?" Tristan insisted full of doubt. Tea looked at him with an irritated face while Tristan was quieter after that. I answered quickly,

"Yeah, I saw her on my way here. But she denied it completely and said I had the wrong girl. But also said my name, so I think it was her." I explained nervously, they continued walking towards school. They continued to question me about the mysterious girl.

They were in front of the school and Tea stopped to ask one final question "Did you at least find out her name?" Yugi shook his head.

They went to class and took their seats as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and told everyone to listen up. "We have a new student joining us, her name is Tara Reynolds, let's make her feel welcome." Just then she walked in, the girl they had met on Saturday, and the girl I had seen earlier that day.

-Tara's P.O.V.-

I looked at them shyly without a word to speak. I just stood there looking at them, and I could feel their eyes sta ring me down and sizing me up. I felt my heart racing uncontrollably, but I had to remain in complete control of my body. I was scared, _what if they don't like me at all_ I looked around and spotted Joey and Tristan, Tea, and Yugi. _Well what do you know, all in the same class._ A smile spread across my face, but only momentarily.

"Uh, hi." That was all I could force past my lips, and I saw the teacher look at me impatiently, I looked down so as to avoid other faces.

"Hello my name is Tara Reynolds; it's very nice to meet you." I never let my head up. The teacher seemed satisfied and answered "Good you can take the seat next to Yugi." I smiled and walked over to him instantly without any direction.

I took my seat and put my head in my book instantly, not even bothering to look up. The teacher noticed and said "Tara, would you like to answer this problem for us." I looked up for a mere second and retorted

"6+y=X over 48" When I answered the teacher looked down to check and he sounded shocked when he said, "Yes that's correct, well done. I guess I wasn't misled by your former teacher." I smiled and returned to my book.

I earned several gasps from the other students, but class went by fairly quickly. It was lunchtime and we could leave afterwards because of some Japanese thing.

I skipped right by the cafeteria and went straight for the outdoors. It was a nice day and I felt like being alone, not that I would be for long. I was right because moments later the entire group, Yugi included had followed me.

Joey popped out from behind the tree to see that only my stuff were there. He looked confused for a moment, but he heard a rustle and looked up, only to be surprised by me jumping out of the tree and pining him to the ground.

The rest looked at me strangely, but I ignored them, "You know it's not very polite to sneak up on people**,**" I proclaimed in a calm voice. He tried to struggle but I had him pinned to well.

He tried to look up and retorted angrily "Yes because it's much nicer to hide in a tree and pin someone to the ground." I smiled and countered, "I guess you're right." I got off him carefully and reached out to help him up**;** he took my hand, but surprised me but dragging me down first. I laughed at him and joked, "Wow, I usually see these kinda things coming." He smiled until I flipped him. "Anyway, hello there**,**" I looked over to the gang who were still laughing at Joey's tussle and me. I took my way back to under the tree, and I sat down.

"Hi there Tara**,**" said Yugi who still had laughing issues. I smiled**;** Joey had gotten off the ground and sat next to me. "Tara, you should have told me you were so strong and smart." I smiled shyly as a blush covered my cheeks. "Well, I did learn a little mixed martial arts" I said somewhat silently.

"You guys want to sit down with me and Joey" I motioned for the others to sit next to Joey and me. They did join us, but they surrounded me instead. I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple. I turned around and realized that they were staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Uhhh, is there something wrong?" I begged and I set it of

"Where did you move from?"

"How do you like it here?"

"Have you ever dueled before?"

"Do you remember us from before?"

"Why did you move here?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at Joey with Awkward eyes. I smiled shyly because I didn't like being the center of attention. But I took a deep breath and thought before I spoke. "Uh, the Texas U.s, Yeah its fine here, Yeah but I'm not a frequent dueler, yeah I remember you, My mom got a job transfer, and No" I bit my apple and enjoyed the sweet juices while they thought about my answers. I turned and they were still starring at me; they were freaking me out. "Do y'all have a problem? Y'all keep starring at me and its weirding me out a little." I demanded

They looked flustered and nervous and they immediately retreated. I laughed at them as they attempted to give me space.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you." Tea said flustered. I shook my head, "Don't worry about it**;** I just thought there was something wrong with me, that's all, and I'm really not that interesting" I smiled.

They shook their heads repeatedly; Yugi spoke shyly "We just wanted to get to know you that's all."

I continued to chomp on my apple and waited for anyone to say something to me. "You know y'all can talk too, it's not all about me." I smiled and they took their opportunity, they reintroduced themselves to me. "It's nice to meet you." I said as my friends were talking something about duel monsters. I half listened because I don't duel much, mostly because I'm not very good at it.

"Hey Tara." Someone said that brought me back to the world. "Huh?" I said with a smile while somewhat confused.

"Were heading to Yugi's, you want to come." Joey asked hopefully, whileYugi continued "Hey yeah, that sounds fun. Do you want to come Tara?"

I looked down not sure what to say, I hadn't been invited anywhere before. I looked back up at everyone and answered,"Uh, sure just let me tell my mom." Everyone looked at me with grins painted on their faces.

I pulled out my green Razor phone and texted my mom, she messaged back with **an** **'**ok**'**. I shrugged and got up with everyone else, we began walking down the street a couple miles. We arrived at the Game shop; we went inside and saw an old man behind the counter.

"Hi gramps, I'm back." Yugi chirped cheerfully, the others greeted the man also. He looked shorter than Yugi, actually a little like yugi might look like when he gets older.

"Why hello Yugi, how is everybody?"

"Were good, this is our new friend Tara, she just moved here from America."Yugi boasted as if that was something special. Everyone turned around to look at me, but I was cowering in the back hoping I would be forgotten.

Unfortunately, they all moved so yet again I was the center of attention. I waved slightly and gave him a measly "Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. Mutou"

"Call me Grandpa, everyone else does." He smiled, I could only half smile because I was still nervous and yet again my "gift' was rearing its extremely ugly head.

Everyone looked up and saw the clock spinning uncontrollably. All three hands were spinning in different directions. I tried to relax, but I was just too nervous.

"What is up with clock grandpa?" Yugi inquired majorly confused. Grandpa just shrugged because he wasn't sure either.

Yugi walked over and stood on the counter right beneath the clock. He reached up and opened the door to the clock face. He tried to stop the hands by winding the clock. But, it didn't work, he grabbed one of the hands in order to stop it, but it broke off instead.

Everyone was shocked at the clocks behavior, but Tea saved the day, for me anyway.

"Yugi, were going upstairs so you can figure that out." She said as she hastily pushed us upstairs. I was right behind Joey and Tristan.

'_Yugi will be joining us very soon, stupid gift!__**'**_ I mentally cursed myself.

_I should be able to control it without any problems._ I berated myself as I sat down on the couch. For some reason I really like the left side, just like at the bench.

_Hmmmm, what are we watching._ I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy tracing the design on my pendant. Originally**,** it was a locket, but I could never get it open. Nothing would get it to open, so I just called it a pendant.

It had a strange flower carved onto the front of it I thought it was pretty. I also could feel the back of a carving that was on the inside. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, all I know was that it was circular.

I heard a weird thumping sound coming up the stairs; I twisted around to see who it was. It was Yugi who had come upstairs with a weird look on his face. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked confused.

He spoke "It's the weirdest thing. The clock just stopped spinning." He said still sounding confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned hoping he wasn't observant enough to notice the fact that as soon as we came up here it stopped.

"It just stopped moving, it was really weird." I sighed in relief, I was alright for now.

Joey continued "Hmmmm, oh well, come watch the dueling tournament with us Yugi." Yugi nodded and plopped down next to me. I smiled as we watched some tournament championship.

It was between two duelists, Rex something or other, and **W**eevil Underwood I think.

"Dinosaurs vs. Bugs, Rex ha**ve** it in the bag." Joey exclaimed

"Not quite Joey, Rex may have the strength in his monsters, but Weevil has magic cards to power his monsters up to match even beat Rex." Yugi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I pretty much phased out of the conversation, my hand clutching my pendant tightly. Joey turned around and saw what I was doing and questioned me. "Hey Tara, what's with that necklace you got there?" I focused back on the conversation and realized what he asked "Ohhh, this is just my pendant; my mom got it while she visited Egypt about four years back and she said some lady gave it to her, and so she gave it to me. I've had it ever since. I didn't ask questions, I'm not really one to remember too" I giggled.

Joey smirked "That's cool, wait why didn't your mom keep it."

"She said it cramped her style." As I burst out laughing

Everyone turned their attention back to the tournament. I blocked out the tournament; I wasn't paying very much attention. TV wasn't something I spent a lot of my life on.

I looked at my pendant again, trying to pry open the locket part, but it was being stubborn. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the applause on the TV.

_I guess Weevil won, Yugi was right._ I looked over to Yugi and for a moment thought**,** I was going crazy. There was a second Yugi sitting next to Yugi, except he looked older and taller and translucent. I took a double take and he was gone, I heard thumps on the stairs and saw Grandpa coming upstairs with a Box.

"Yugi, this came for you." He said cheerfully, yet with a hint of interest.

"Who's it from?" Yugi asked cautiously

"It doesn't have a name on the return label, it just says Industrial Illusions (Or some variation of that, I can't remember)"He added questionably.

"I wonder what's inside." I Questioned, I was curious of this box. Usually I would be cautious of mysterious Items. But as they would say, I'm a cat and curiosity is going to be the death of me.

Yugi began to open the box when a silent alarm in my head went bezerk. I felt worried and something was telling me he shouldn't even be looking at that box.

The TV shut off and turned on endlessly, _Damn, I just can't get a hold of myself. I don't want to raise suspicion anymore than I already have._

I realized something that might relieve my freak-out session; I pinched as hard as I could on my arm. Seconds later the TV stopped spazing out, and everyone returned their attention to the box.

He had already opened the box and we were marveling at the sight, the box contained a maroon glove with star shaped holes in the base, a video tape, and a case with two star chips.

"Maybe the explanation is on the video?" Joey deducedholding the video up. He handed it to Yugi and yugi put it in the video player.

We waited for it to start with anticipation building up luckily the pinching was working. I was relaxed and awaiting, finally the snow had gone away and the tape had begun.

On the video was a message from some dude with silver hair, _Hey isn't that really rich dude who presented the prize for the tournament we were watching. I think his name was Pegasus, yeah it is him._

"Hello Yugi-boy!" The video beamed, we all jumped a little. "This is a video letter for Yugi-boy so don't be surprised." He boasted with a creepy cheerful disposition.

"In fact, I want to challenge Yugi to a duel monsters duel." We all gasped, _how is that possible?_

Grandpa demanded**,** "How can a video tape duel a person?"

"Don't worry just set up your deck in front of the TV." Pegasus instructed, as if he were actually answering Grandpa.

Yugi did exactly that and sat waiting to see what would happen. "Alright I'll start with the Koumori Dragon." Yugi said with assertiveness.

"Hmmm, the Koumori Dragon, okay let me see." Pegasus murmured as he picked through his cards.

Again**,** we continued with the gasps,_ how did he know Yugi's card_?

"How can he know Yugi's card through a TV screen?" Joey inquired in anger, I didn't say anything out of curiosity. I wanted to see what would happen**.**

"I knew you would pick that card Yugi and I'll stop it with my dragon capture jar." Pegasus chuckled and the picture vanished into the TV.

-Yugi's P.O.V. –

_The cards picture vanished into the TV; this must be a shadow game!_ Yugi thought in alarm.

There was a blinding light and Yugi grew taller and older.

"I'll be your opponent now Pegasus." Yami said in confidence, Pegasus smiled, as if this was what he has been waiting for.

The duel continued like that, Pegasus somehow knowing what card I picked, he create a strategy to defeat every card I set out to battle. I soon figured out the beginning of his tricks only to be caught off guard by another, one I couldn't quite figure out.

"Well, since this tape is almost out of film let's add a time limit. You get fifteen minutes and whoever has the highest life-points wins, and the loser has a penalty game."

"You're on Pegasus; I summon the Dark Magician to attack the Koumori Dragon."

The Koumori Dragon was destroyed and Pegasus's life points dropped to 300.

"I've got you now Pegasus." I said in confidence, Pegasus had a dramatic moment when he drew his card.

"Oh my gosh, yess!" Pegasus said in excitement, I raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I summon the Illusionist Faceless Mage." He said. I could hear the cheers of my friends behind me, all except for Tara.

I turned around to look at her and she looked off into space again. Her eyes were blank as she watched. I saw her arm twitch and I looked down to see she was clutching her necklace. I looked closer and saw it was twinkling slightly.

I realized I was wasting time and turned back to the duel.

"I'll add eye of deception to my faceless mage and use black magic." He attacked my magician.

Everyone looked closer to see who won

But it was a draw, summoned my Celtic guardian and attacked his faceless mage. He was stopped from attacking; it seemed that my dark magician was being controlled.

_Could it be__**,**__ He's under the control of the____Faceless Mage and his Eye of Deception._

We were all shocked at this. What could Pegasus see the future? But, that is just plain loony, but if that is the case what am I going to do?

My life points were down to 200 and his were at 300, all I have to do is take the last of his life points down.

"Tick tock yugi, times almost up." Pegasus said with glee

I looked over to the clock and my heart nearly stopped, I only had thirteen seconds left.

"I summon my Summoned Skull, and Demon Trumps Illusionist. Blow him away Summoned Skull. Use demon lightning!" I said with haste.

The attack nearly reached his mage, but it didn't beat the timer, it hit 0 and Pegasus was ecstatic.

-Tara's P.O.V.-

_Oh no__**, **__Yugi lost. I mean it doesn't feel like Yugi, he is so different. Yet, he seems so familiar, but I don't know where from. But he seemed so good, what happens now?_

I watched Yugi lower his head in shame. He was shaking like a leaf. I feel so bad for him, for some reason I don't even remember the whole duel.

"Hahaha not bad Yugi boy, but It's time for the penalty game." His hair that had been covering the right side of his face had moved and he showed a funky looking Eye!

There was a strong flash that everyone and I shielded our eyes. When the blinding light disappeared**,** I looked over to make sure everyone was alright.

Grandpa had passed out on the floor. We looked at Yugi who was still in shock. I looked to the TV next and saw Pegasus laughing at the looks on our faces.

I growled at him, and even if no one else could see it, he knew I was and he enjoyed it. I could feel my anger slowly boiling to the top _that methodical creep he makes my skin crawl._

"Well, well, well, seems I found more than one treasure here. Come to Duelist Kingdom to rescue your Grandpa." He said looking at me, and I knew he was because the smirk on his face was making my blood boil even more. Everyone was too busy worrying over Grandpa to notice the rest of what Pegasus was saying.

I growled at him even more and I felt the light on my Pendant sparkle as well. _I sense nothing but pain and desperation from him_, which made me calm down, not enough to stop my gift and I had forgotten about pinching.

"Tara, Yugi, see you at duelist kingdom." Before he could say anything else, my gift fried the tape.

The snow on the TV returned and we sat in silence, I looked at Grandpa and then at Yugi and all my anger had subsided.

Yugi had returned to being his usual self, his head had dropped and sorrow was pretty much fuming off him. I was so heartbroken for him, that I stood up**,** walked behind him, and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. I'm sure of it." I said in high hopes of cheering him up.

Everyone decided to chime in to help cheer him up.

"Definitely, Yug, we won't rest until we rescue your gramps." Joey said all chipper.

Tea had also come to give yugi a hug. I smiled; _at least he has such close friends._

"Come on, let's take Gramps to the hospital" Tea pulled out a cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. When it arrived, we all rode in it to the hospital. No one could tear their eyes away from Yugi's grandpa, we were relieved to know he was still alive, but that didn't cease how sad we all were for Yugi.

When we finally showed up at the hospital, we split up. Joey and Tristan hurried to the cafeteria and Tea chased after them to make sure they stayed out of trouble. That left me and Yugi alone with Grandpa; the awkward silence was driving me crazy, which caused me to resume pinching.

I tried to think of something to say, but I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure how much more silence I could take before**, **another mishap.

Luckily**,** Yugi read my mind and broke the silence. "Thanks for coming with us Tara, I know you don't know us very well, and yet here you are." I waved him off with a small hand gesture.

"It's really nothing, you're my new friend and I wanted to help." I replied, I suddenly realized how much trouble I was in. "Oh shoot!" I exclaimed, reaching into my bag for my phone.

"What's wrong?" yugi asked concerned.

"I forgot about my mom, she is not going to be happy. I really should get going before my mom kills me." I said getting ready to rush out, but Yugi stopped me.

"Tara are you sure? It's getting pretty dark out to be walking alone." I smiled, and shook my head "No worried I can take care of myself fairly well."

"Well, one more thing before you go" He paused "Yeah" I said mildly confused. "Do you know why Pegasus addressed you, you know at the very end when he was saying goodbye. He said **Tara and Yugi**" there was no mistaking the emphasis in his voice.

I shook my head, "No, and I'm not sure I want to know." I proclaimed_ I turned to leave as Tea stopped me in the hallway.

"Tara, where are you going?" She asked, I kept my eyes forward, slightly irritated "Home" I mumbled. "Well here's my number, so we can talk and stuff." She handed me a slip of paper with a number written on it, I took it from her hands and quietly said "Goodbye"

Soon enough I was outside and walking in the cool night time, I rounded corners as if I had been doing it since I was born.

-Yugi's P.O.V.-

I starred at grandpa, lost in my thoughts. **What's troubling you Yugi?** Yami asked, I smirked _besides the obvious? _**You know what I meant; there is something else in your mind.** I sighed, he was right; there was something else on my mind. Tara, she had been acting weird. **I agree something is off about her; I'm just not sure it's something bad. In fact there is something oddly familiar about her, you know. She reminds me of someone, **_I agree with you, and I think it's weird that Pegasus addressed both of us, me and her. What do you think it means? _**I don't know, but it can't be good.**

I was falling slightly asleep when Tea comes in with a tired looking Joey and Tristan. I laughed at my friends, they could be crazy.

"Yug, I think we ought to head out, we can all stay at your place, if you want." Joey suggested_ all three nodded in agreement. "That is if you want Yugi."

I nodded, for I hated the thought of being alone in me home. They all smiled, but then Joey started looking around. "Hey where did Tara go?" Joey asked.

Before Yugi could say anything tea interrupted "Oh, she went home." Joey shrugged "Alright, whatever you say. Let's get going, I'm tired."

I nodded and we headed for my house.

-Tara's P.O.V.-

I arrived at my three story house and starred at it questionably. There weren't any lights on except for a flashing light on the second floor. _I would have thought there would have at least been the kitchen lights on._

Suddenly that mini alarm in my head went off again, it was basically telling me to stay away from that house. I got the same vibe as I did from the stupid box that was not a good sign.

Reluctantly I approached the house and stepped onto the concrete porch. I put my key into the lock and turned it slightly unlocking the door. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The house was silent, another very bad sign, I should have headed for the hills. But that damn curiosity really just might kill me.

"Mom." I called out, expecting an answer so that I could pin-point her location. But, instead of being greeted by her angry and worry filled voice, silence was surrounding me, and I was suffocating in it.

Again I shouted out to my mother "Momma, are you there?"

Nothing**,** it was pure silence

I wandered into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch, I had to shield my eyes until they adjusted, **and when** they finally did**,** I looked around.

My eyes went wide with fear, when I saw what was sitting on the counter; there was a cardboard box with my name scribbled on the front. I looked at the return address, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was; unfortunately fate didn't see it my way.

I read the return label out loud, "Industrial Illusions Inc." My heart stopped and my blood went cold as those hazardous words passed my lips.

_MOM!_ I screamed in my head.

**OK I know it's kinda looking like a yugi romance thing, but that is just because I haven't gotten quite to the romance, teehee, I'm working hard on my chapters, so be nice and review politely. Thanks, and I want to thank Jory for helping me. =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy there every body, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time…. I truly appreciated it! I'm working hard so I would love some reviews sometime.**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh, just the Ocs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Yugi P.O.V.**

We walked back to my house to try and get some sleep, the others were chattering away about how they are going to crush Pegasus, I would have listened better but I could feel Yami's restlessness. I decided to ask him, _Pharaoh what's wrong? You seem uneasy, is something bothering you? __**Besides the obvious?**_ He retorted, it was payback for earlier. So I questioned him again, _You know what I mean, what else is bothering you?_

He didn't respond for a while and I began to become impatient, _well? _** I just have a feeling that something bad is happening, I don't know what it means, but I just can't shake the felling you know? **I agreed, and slowly phased back into the conversation right about the time when tea hits Joey for saying something stupid.

We finally arrived at my house, and went inside. Me, Joey and Tristan went and slept in my room while Tea slept on the couch. Joey and Tristan fought over floor space, while I slowly drifted into sleep.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

_My eyes opened to what looked like Egypt, I was dressed in royal clothes and jewels. I walked around the inner wall, where my secret garden was. It was a place of peace and quiet._

_Hmmm, this seems like my past. I thought as I sat down on the edge of a fountain. I trailed off into thought, so deep in thought that I didn't notice whoever was behind me._

_Out of nowhere I was splashed from behind, I jumped from the sudden cold water. I heard sudden giggles, from some girl._

_I turned around and saw a beautiful girl, she had long brown hair, beautiful amber eyes and, flawless tanned skin. She smiled and laughed at me._

_I was silent for a moment, for I couldn't recognize her. I had to think on it extensively, I spaced into thought._

_A worried look came across her face as my silence continued. "Pharaoh what is wrong? Are you alright?" She came closer, and I got a better look at her, she was gorgeous. Finally, it hit me, her pendant, reminded me of the one Tara was wearing._

_I saw as each feature came into mind, the flower on the front, the shinning gold locket. I reached out for her and grabbed the pendant without thinking._

"_Pharaoh." She said in a somewhat panicked tone, I grabbed reality and realized what I had been doing. I finally spoke, "May I open your pendant?"_

_She nodded; I put my two thumbs on each side and pulled the pendant open. I saw the eye of Horus on one side, and on the other I saw the words, I am yours my pharaoh._

_I smiled and returned it to her._

_And somehow words that I did not say came from my lips, "Aurora, my sweet Egyptian flower" I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was back in my spirit room _

Hmmm that was weird, that girl Aurora, she actually looked a lot like Tara, I am so confused.

**Back with Tara**

I was in tears when I sprinted upstairs, throwing open doors and going through each room. I finally found the room being used; I nearly ripped the door off its hinges while opening it.

I saw my mom lying on the couch, not moving. I rushed over to her and shook her violently, begging her to wake up.

"Mom! Wake-up, wake up and ground me for being late! Wake up DAMIT!" I cursed at my mother, yet she did not respond, just laid there with empty eyes.

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, making my face burn. I looked over at the TV that was blank with snow. I pressed rewind on the VCR and I waited for the tape to show the last part.

I pressed play and watched that Asshole say his "goodbyes".

"Goodbye Tara darling, come visit duelist kingdom and win momma back." He said in his creepy cheerful tone. He even had the nerve to address me like a friend.

When the tape ended and returned to snow, I completely let my rage flare and ended up imploding the Tv.

I took my mom to her room and laid her down.

I went back to my room and began to arrange my deck, I was preparing for duelist kingdom. _That idiot wants me there, fine, it's his funeral._

I spent the night setting everything up.

**Yugi P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun shining in my eyes, I blinked a few time to help my eyes adjust to the new light. I was careful not to make noise, so that I wouldn't wake Joey and Tristan up.

I clutched my puzzle tightly around my neck, I traced the design thoroughly. Than my mind returned to last night, for some reason unknown to me Tara's pendant twinkling came to mind.

_Hmmmmmmm, I wonder how she is.__** I am sure she is well yugi**_ Yami's voice startled me. I got up and threw my clothes on, and tip toed down stairs. I was going for a walk, but tea surprised me.

"Yugi, where are you going?" She asked semi-conscientious, I just smiled and said "I'm going for a walk to clear my head." She nodded and said "Ok, be careful."

I laughed "I will." I started out the door

I continued walking down the sidewalks, analyzing my surroundings. I couldn't get what had happened out of my mind. Pegasus had kidnapped my grandpa and expected me to fight for him in a dueling competition. My mind was reeling, and then there was Tara, she was really strange. The way she acts is so different, not necessarily badly.

I was far too lost in thought to notice where I was, when I focused on my surroundings, I realized that my sub-conscious brought me close to where I first met Tara.

I kept in that direction, I'm not even sure why. _Yami, are you ok? You've been awfully quiet. _**I'm fine yugi, just had a rough night.**_ Oh did you have a nightmare?_ I said bluntly without thinking, **Not exactly.** He said avoiding the question.

Our mental conversation was interrupted by Yami noticing something. **Hey yugi, look ahead.** I did as he said and saw someone on the bench. They were just sitting there, or so I thought.

I looked closer and saw something floating and twirling around in their hand. I didn't say anything out loud because both I and Yami were marveling at this display. _Do you see that? How are they doing that? _** I don't know yugi, why not go ask? ** I don't know, maybe whoever that is will freak out. _**Yes because starring is a much better alternative. Just go and see…**_wow you're unusually interested in whoever this is. I teased Yami, and I could feel his irritation with me growing. _Ok ok, I'll go and talk to them._

I kept coming closer and said "Hello…" The person jumped and turned around to face me. I knew it was a girl when I saw her long hair and pail nimble hands.

Before I could see her face she turned the opposite direction and dropped what was in her hand. I looked at the ground where it was laying and saw what it was. It was a star chip, it glistened in the light but I saw it clearly.

She didn't move a muscle, just stood there like a cobra was awaiting her movement. I reached forward to pick up the star chip, but she beat me to it. Her dark brown hair swung forward and back with the wind. She didn't even realize the object that would expose her identity swung forward as well. Yami and I were both shocked when we saw a pendant of gold swing forward. It twisted and we saw the flower on the front.

"Tara? Is that you?" I inquired. She jumped a little and turned around to where we could see her gleaming amber eyes.

"Uh hi yugi, what's up?" She answered quickly. I couldn't take my eyes of her; **she looks troubled, doesn't she?** Yami asked, _Thank you captain obvious. _ I retorted and again I felt his patience wearing thin.

"Uh nothing just decided to go on a walk, how about you?" her gaze shifted away from mine for a moment and answered "Same." I smiled at her and expected the same reaction, but she didn't even try. "Are you ok?" I saw her mind leave for a second and return. "Yeah just relaxing."

I saw her hand twitching and looked to see it balled into a fist. I saw a trickle of blood slide down her hand. It was probably where the star chip's points were sticking her.

**Yugi, let me talk to her ok? **Yami suggested_. Uh sure if you want._

_ -_Tara's P.O.V.-

A sharp light blinded me for a moment to where I couldn't see yugi, but when the light dimmed I saw the yugi who dueled Pegasus. He seemed older and taller than the normal yugi. I didn't even bother to talk I just turned the other way and started for home.

I guess yugi didn't like that idea because he grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving. "Yugi please let go of me." He didn't "wait, can we talk please." I didn't even think about it. "Yugi, I can MAKE you let go." I suggested as a final warning and he got the hint and let go. I almost left when he said "Pegasus did something didn't he?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, I didn't answer until I was sure I heard him right. "What would make you believe that?" "The fact that the star chip in your hand is cutting your hand" I looked down to see that he was right; drops of blood had fallen to the ground.

I didn't bother answering because he already knew what I would say, so I just taunted him with my remarks. "What's it to you anyway?" I yelled angrily. "You're my friend aren't you? I would like to help if I can." I didn't listen "Well I don't want your help, nor do I need it. I can take care of myself."

He didn't seem agitated at my resistance, unlike most people. Yet I still don't fully trust him. But his next comment shook me "Even though we don't know one and other doesn't mean I don't want to help you, if you will let me."

I couldn't believe my ears, I wonder if he saw what I was doing. Might as well ask him "Yugi, did you see what I was doing while I was on the bench?"

He seemed confused at first but soon smiled and said "Yes and I thought it was cool!" I was shocked "Really?" "Yeah, it was very impressive. I haven't seen anything like this before."

I was blushing; this was something I had never heard before. Of course no one really knew what I could do.

"Well I can't really go around showing it off; it's not the most normal thing about me." I somewhat smiled.

"I understand what you mean, I too have something about me that is not exactly normal." He said reluctantly, I just stared at him curiously.

I finally felt the sting of the stars cutting into my hand and released the stars, letting them fall to the ground. I didn't even bother to pick them up; I just sat back down on the bench. My mind had returned to the thought of my mother.

Yugi walked forward and leaned down to pick up my star chips. I didn't look up, I just wanted to be alone. When he had them he sat down next to me, and spoke gently "I am your friend, so you don't have to be afraid of me or anyone else."

I smiled at him, _Trust is something I can't really give away freely._

"Do you want to tell me why you were just sitting here, looking off into space." He asked curiously. This was a conversation I really didn't feel like talking about.

"not particularly" I said in an attempt to avoid the subject…It didn't work though. "Tara…." He inquired

"ok, but it's not something I really want to talk about. My mom is gone…"I said painfully. He seemed shocked and then pissed.

-Yami's P.O.V.-

I can't believe this, _It's just horrible._ Yugi said, Yami agreed with him indefinitely.

Without saying another word Tara turned around and began walking home. Yami began to speak "Tara are you going to be ok?"

She turned around and smiled "Of course, I'll see you at Duelist Kingdom!" She turned back around and began walking home.

The I gave Yugi control of his body and began walking home…**I hope she's okay…**_Hey pharaoh?_ Yugi said with a sly smile **What is it yugi? **_You liiiiiike Tara. You have a giant crush on her don't you?_** I** **do NOT have a crush on her! She is a friend, and I was only trying to be helpful. **_Whatever you say Pharaoh…_

**(A/N: Ok I know it took me a while but, tell me what ya think….keep it kind….no flames at all! =^.^=****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(****A/n: Heyyy! Kittychan is back and ready to rock this next chapter! I would like to thank Katie and my friend jory; they have both been amazing help to my writing of this story! So yugi will do the disclaimer this time.**

**Yugi: Kittychan does not own yu-gi-oh or the main characters, just the OCS and part of the plot.**

**Kittychan: Thanks!)**

As Tara twists and turns in bed, nightmares returning, so calls out to those she loves most. Hoping that they would return to protect her, alas she was mistaken.

"Mom…..Dad…anyone please!"

She awakens with tears streaming down her face, staining her pale face. She sits up to wipe the tears away; as she looks at the clock she realizes that she has to prepare for one of the most important contests of her life.

She crawls out of bed and stretches tiredly. "Man, these nightmares are just starting to get freaking ridiculous; I'm not sure how much more I can take of this."

-Tara's P.O.V.-

_Today is the day I'm going to find Pegasus and kick his ass, and get my mom back._

I walked slowly to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I look at the mirror and all I see is determination in the reflection of my eyes. I trudge back to my room and get ready, As I throw on my black long sleeved shirt, I begin to think about yugi. It's been a few days since I last saw him, _I wonder how he's holding up…_

I couldn't get his face out of my mind, not the innocent face I knew, but those serious crimson eyes. There is more to him than meets the eye for sure.

I pull my neon green skirt over my legs and it barely makes it…_Man I'm chunky…._I couldn't even sulk in peace, so much was running through my mind. My mom, yugi, myself…it's becoming overwhelming.

I pulled on my black high tops pretty quickly; when I was finished I looked in the mirror and started doing my make-up. This look is a little out of my comfort zone, but maybe it will warn people not to mess with me.

My make-up was done on thick and dark; I looked a little emo. It really wasn't me, but I will do anything I have to.

I went downstairs and hung around the house for most of the day, there wasn't anyone I felt like I could be around, but maybe….an idea came rushing to me

I still had Tea's phone number, _I guess I could give her a call, maybe she could give me some company…_

I grabbed the nearest phone and dialed her number, I waited while it rang…then the other end finally connected and I heard a soft hello.

"Hi is this Tea Gardner?"I asked

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Tara; I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over?" I inquired hopefully.

I heard her get excited as she said "Absolutely, just text me the address."She instructed, "Ok" I began typing my address and sent it to her. "Ok, I'll be over in a sec." And she hung up the phone.

After that I just hung around the downstairs, looking over my deck and playing my iPod. When three hours passed I began to think that I had typed it wrong. Luckily I was wrong, for moments later I heard a knock at my front door.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open, and I was surprised at what I saw. Tea did show up, but she was not alone. She had brought the whole gang along.

"Tea? Are you sure this is the right address?" Yugi questioned. Tea nodded "This is the address she sent me." She looked up at me for a moment and said "Sorry but does a girl named Tara live here?"

I decided to mess with them a little "Hmmmm, Tara? Hmmm you know…I'm not sure." I smiled a sly smile, and I think I pissed Joey off.

"Listen, does she or not!" After that I just couldn't resist, I broke out laughing. The look on all of their faces was priceless. They all looked at me questionably, Joey whispered something to the rest of them and I just enjoyed it.

"Ha-ha, guys it's me!" When they examined my face closer they pulled back shocked.

"Woah Tara…you look different." Tristan stated bluntly.

"Really? I haven't noticed…Are you sure I don't normally look like this?" I giggled.

Joey started laughing too "eh…that was a good one Tara!" the others were still too shocked by my appearance to say anything. "Well don't just stand there" I paused and motioned for them to come inside "Please come in…"

They were a little reluctant at first, but I guess yugi summed up the nerve and walked in. The others followed closely, examining my house as they stepped in.

Tristan was at the end and he was following slowly, so I finally just kinda shoved him forward, _With my gift of course…_ Tristan freaked out and ran right in to everyone else.

Joey turned around and said "Ehhh…what's tha big idea?" Tristan looked bewildered as he looked behind him, "I just thought something pushed me."

Joey and Tristan just shrugged and continued inside. I closed the door and skipped ahead of them, I led them into the kitchen and said "Anyone want anything to drink?"

They shook their heads in unison. I shrugged "Alright, it's great to see you guys…"

"Yeah it's good to see you too Tara." Tea said in agreement

"You betcha!" Joey shouted "I missed the only girl who has ever flipped me" he smiled his extremely wide grin.

I returned his happiness, partly…"I'm glad I made such an impression on ya'll. I was beginning to think ya'll forgot about me."

Everyone was laughing and smiling, except yugi…He was looking at me with his usual innocent eyes; with a hint of concern. All I did was wink and put my finger to my lips in a attempt to tell him to zip it.

I saw his eyes change as he saw my gesture; he changed his facial expression but not his eyes. So to liven the mood I decided to show them around.

"well since ya'll are here, the only good thing to do would be to show ya'll around."I said in a cheery tone, everyone mirrored my attitude.

"Then what are we waitin for?" Joey said already taking the lead. I laughed and followed right behind him, walking backwards to see everyone.

As we passed through each room I would give a brief description and witty comment. We passed through the dining room, kitchen, living room, and the den. As we reached the stair case I said "Watch your step, these stairs can be pretty slippery."

I let everyone pass ahead of me, so that I was right behind Yugi. I was hoping he was alright so I thought I'd ask "Ya'll right? I was just curious, thought I might as well see how you were." I whispered.

He answered back quietly "I'm fine…are you ok?" I smiled at him and said "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I slyly said. He just looked back at me and tried to catch my eyes, but I avoided them as usual. "If you're sure."

I finally couldn't take his worried attitude; I smacked him on his back and said "Geez lighten up already…you're acting like someone died." Before he could respond I ran ahead and nearly jumped Joey.

"Geez Tara what's tha big deal?" Joey stated questionably, I turned back with a huge grin on my face "I want you to see my favorite room in the house…"

Yugi's P.O.V

She lead us to a set of double doors, before she pulled the doors open she said "Welcome to the Green room." She opened the doors slowly and opened up a whole new perspective of her.

It was like a garden in here, plants as far as the eye could see. And a big open glass wall. There was even a tree practically built into the floor, **Wow, she likes flowers…and she is quiet the gardener. **_I'll say…it's really impressive. _Yugi said, he examined the room closely, inhaling the many fragrances the surrounded the group.

"Wow Tara this is amazing!" Tea exclaimed, everyone else was too mesmerized by the flowers beauty to speak.

Tara laughed "I guess you could say I have a green thumb, I've always love plants." She walked over to a table and picked up a squirt bottle filled with water; she walked over and sprayed a couple of lilies.

The amazement wore off pretty quickly; Joey boldly said "Ok, so what's tha big deal, they're plants?" Tara's expression changed instantly from happy to irritated. I think I heard something smash against the floor, **Geez she's scary!** _I'll say…She gets fired up pretty easy when it comes to plants. _**That's a sign of a care giver; it's actually kind of cool. **Yami retorted, everyone watched as Tara berated Joey. "How can you not be amazed? Plants are the source of life on earth" She sighed "I just think for something so simple to be able to be such a big part of life is cool."

She quieted down a bit and looked around… for a moment I saw her eyes light up and she wandered over to another door. And she smiled looking over at the rest of us "Well if this isn't enough, then I'll let you see my mom's secret room." She opened the door and we all silenced instantly.

We peaked in and saw a million different games; there were even those old arcade machines. As soon as everyone saw this they rushed in without a moment's hesitation. Everyone except for Yugi and Tara…

She faced in the other direction and began tending to some of the flowers facing the giant window. She hummed a quiet tune while she did so, she stopped for a moment and looked at me. "What's wrong Yugi? Don't you want to go play video games with everyone else?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" I said in retort, she shrugged and answered "I'm not much of a video game addict; it's not a good thing to waste my life on."

**Yugi, I think I should talk to her…**_Alright spirit…if you say so. _I answered via mind talk, the puzzle shined and the spirit took over.

-Yami's P.O.V.-

I looked at Tara with concern, but she seemed to be tuning everything else out. I finally said "Tara I'm worried that you're holding back your feelings."

She acknowledged me and said "I think you're wrong, I feel fine." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a metal tray fly across the room. We both heard it tumble on the floor. "Explain that?" I inquired.

She wouldn't look me in the eye, She looked over at a clock and said "Isn't it getting late, shouldn't you be getting ready for duelist kingdom?"

I looked over at the clock and she was right, it was getting late, we needed to head to the boat soon. "Fine but we aren't done with this conversation."

She smirked one last time and said "Geez lighten up Yugi, if you don't you're goin to get worry lines." Before I could retort she walked into the game room and I heard some quiet speaking.

The next thing I knew Joey was sprinting out the door with Tristan right behind him. Tara and Tea walking through the door and Tea stated "Geez, look at them go, Tara told Joey how late it was and he freaked out. We should get going Yugi."

I only nodded; she looked at Tara and inquired "Tara, do you want to come with us to the boat?" She shook her head and said "No, I'm not completely done, I'll just meet ya'll there."

"Alright, come one yugi were going to be late"

Before I could say anything else Tea grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. _Spirit you ok? I know you love her and all but she seems like she doesn't want to talk about it. _Yugi stated **I know it's just…Wait…WHAT? I don't like her like that. She is just a friend that is in need of our help, which is all! **_Whatever spirit, I want to help her but right now we need to think about grandpa and winning this tournament…_

-Tara's P.O.V.-

_That was excruciating…_I thought once they were gone, He is really pushy. Oh well it's nice to know that he cares that much….Wait…..did I just say that?

I had only just noticed the bright red blush painted across my cheeks. I

Began to imagine kissing Yugi…Ahhhhhhh. I shook that thought out of my head as best as I could.

"I Will Never Think Of That Again!" I Declared. Well, I began to finish getting ready, throwing my deck together and in the holder. I put on the glove and added the stars, threw on my backpack with spare clothes, a couple pieces of fruit, a book, and my iPod. I fixed my hair and make-up, and headed to the door.

**(Ok well that's it for now, sorry it took so long I've been out of it for a while. I am so excited, I hope you like it. R&R comment and keep it kind. ^_^)**


End file.
